


Baby, it's cold outside

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin wants to leave. Does he?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas 2019! Day 18

"I really can't stay." A grin tugged at the corners of Merlin's lips.

"Why not? You're freezing as it is, it's really cold outside." Arthur moved a bit closer. 

"I got to go away."

Arthur laughed. "Baby, it's cold outside."

"The evening's been wonderful, thank you, Arthur." Merlin took a deep breath. He didn't want to leave and he had the feeling Arthur didn't want it to end either. But it was only their third date (this week, but who was judging?) and he didn't want to look...cheap or anything. He liked Arthur way too much to chase him away by doing things too fast. 

"Come on, I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." Arthur reached over and rubbed Merlin's hands between his. 

"Oh, maybe I can have half a drink more?" Grinning as Arthur immediately jumped up to refill his wine glass, Merlin leaned back. It really was nasty outside as it first had started raining and the rain had turned into snow and now there was probably an icy layer underneath innocent looking white. 

"Want to put some music on while I get another bottle?" Arthur winked. 

Merlin reached for the remote and tried to figure it out when Arthur came back with another bottle of this wonderful red wine. 

"Looks like traffic is completely down."

"I could call a taxi? Or an Uber?"

Arthur sighed and sat down next to him again. "The 'Baby, it's cold outside'-references have been fun. But I'm putting a foot down now. You're not going to call a taxi or an Uber. It's icy out there. That the public transport has stopped says something about the road conditions. It's way too dangerous to go out there now. You're going to stay."

Merlin looked at Arthur as he gave his speech. 

"If you really don't want to stay - and I had hoped you would - you can use the guest room. I promise to behave." 

Arthur had a little blush on his face, but he looked so earnest that Merlin leaned over and kissed him. 

"I had hoped you wouldn't." He grinned. 

"Wouldn't what?" Arthur blinked and looked confused. 

Merlin grinned wider. "Behave."

Later, after they had the most urgent and then the most gentle sex Merlin had ever experienced, they lay on Arthur's bed, facing each other. 

"How did you do it?" Merlin smiled.

"How did I do what? Hey, it might take a while before I really know what you're thinking, you have to tell me."

"How did you arrange for the weather to get so bad that I had no other chance than to stay?" Merlin chuckled.

Arthur laughed out loud. "Well, maybe I have my connections?" He leaned in and kissed Merlin again. "I hope you don't regret it."

Merlin moved a bit closer. "Not at all."


End file.
